


Asymptotes

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo, NaTzu - Freeform, asymptotes, hhehehehehehe, jeonghyo, saidubchaeng, twice, what is dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: "I love you.""Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me.""Why?""Because I'm afraid I'll say it back."





	Asymptotes

**Author's Note:**

> #ShipNaTzu2k18

A teacher handed Nayeon her corsage as she entered the venue. She thanked the teacher as she wore it around her wrist. Her heart was beating its way out of her chest, her eyes swept her surroundings. There were already so many students. She wondered if they really just came earlier than scheduled or if she was late. Different colors of lights dancing all around the dim area, curtains and other decorations lingered almost everywhere. Stepping more into the venue, Nayeon’s ears were bombarded by the music the enormous speakers were blasting all through the place.

 

There in a corner near the stage was Jeongyeon fixing her black headphones into place. And though she seemed busy studying the DJ equipment that were outlined with blue neon lights, Jeongyeon still managed to wave a hello at Nayeon the moment their eyes locked. Nayeon only replied with a subtle nod and a smile as her hands were occupied, tugging her long gown up so it wasn’t difficult for her to walk.

 

She shook her head. Jeongyeon really was DJ-ing even when she’s in an elegant navy blue gown, huh?

 

Jeongyeon pointed to a certain direction. Nayeon’s eyes followed her friend’s pointing finger. Their other friends had already made themselves comfortable around a table. For a moment, she’s lost for words. Were all those gorgeous and beautiful girls really her dumb ass crackhead best friends? Promenades really had something in it that could change people even just for a night.

 

Jihyo’s hand was gesturing her to come to the table. And as pure excitement replaced the nervousness she felt earlier, she made her way to her friends.

 

 **“The fuck are you doing, Momo?”** The first thing Nayeon said when she arrived.

 

There was a vase of white flowers in the center of the table and Momo was tearing one rose’s petals off one by one.

 

 **“Shh! I’m doing the ‘she loves me, she loves me not’ thing. And besides, they probably bought these with our tuition fees. Might as well make a use of this.”** Momosaid, looked at Nayeon only to give her a smile a child would give an older sister, and went back to her petals murmuring _“she loves me, she loves me not”._

Nayeon had already taken her seat next to Jihyo while on her other side was Tzuyu who had been giving her the stare the moment she saw her. She heaved a deep sigh, feeling Tzuyu’s eyes on her.

 

 **“I know I look the most beautiful tonight. I understand why you’re staring at me like that.”** Nayeon tried to joke and cut Tzuyu’s stare off. While her other friends showed complete disapproval, Tzuyu remained silent.

 

And suddenly, in the middle of the noise her friends were making, Tzuyu’s quiet words floated into Nayeon’s ears. **_“Yeah. You indeed look the most beautiful. Not just tonight.”_**

 

There was no assurance it was exactly what Tzuyu said. Their friends were being loud and Tzuyu spoke as though she only intended to whisper to herself. But Nayeon would like to believe her ears. Even if they were just deceiving her.

 

 **“Oh I hope they have choco pies there.”** Dahyun said dreamily, eyes fixed on the several foods placed on the long table at the opposite side of their place.

 

Chaeyoung laughed. **“If you only came here in hopes that you could get choco pies, I strongly suggest you change your clothes and just go to the nearest convenience store.”**

Sana stopped drumming her fingers on the table. **“I can’t believe you. This happens once in a blue moon and you’re here thinking about your choco pies.”**

**“Which, for the record, you get to enjoy every night before going to bed.”** Jihyo added, holding a finger up.

 

 **“That’s the point, Jihyo! I get to eat it everyday and I’ll probably pass out as soon as I reach house later. How do I survive this night without my precious choco pie?!”** Dahyun exclaimed dramatically, earning lots of eye rolls and laughters from her friends.

 

 **“You sleep, Dahyun. That’s how you survive tonight.”** Tzuyu deadpanned.

 

 **“And it’s only one night. Oh my god?”** Mina said under a chuckle.

 

Dahyun only pouted as the other girls drifted another topic.

 

It’s amazing how you and your friends would start talking about how bad the hell week that had passed, followed by completely different topics until suddenly you’re talking about ants. And silently, some of you would wonder how you even came up with ants? It happened everytime. It was so fun to talk and bicker with one another that none of you would notice the time and the subjects that you’d jumped onto.

 

This circle of friends Nayeon had and their crazy personalities were the main ones that always pressed Nayeon’s ECSTATIC MODE button. They never failed to make Nayeon happy, let her forget the heavy problems weighing her shoulders back at home.

 

It was late December last year when she finally let her friends know about her torturing situation outside the walls of their campus. And ever since then they took extra care of Nayeon and paid her extra attention. Nayeon had never felt more loved and important. She decided her friends were her home instead of the place where she lived together with her parents.

 

She got separated from her thoughts when the music lay low. One of her subject teachers was at the stage. Her above-the-knee fitted dress shining under the light that’s focused on her.

 

 **“Good evening, everyone! Looking all gorgeous and flawless tonight, aren’t we?”** Miss Hwang’s voice was cheerful. Always had been. And her eyes smiled along with her lips. The students didn’t really question why she was chosen to open the Prom. **“Miss Jung right there said she’s kinda amazed. For once, these students look like decent human beings.”** The teacher told them, looking at her fellow teacher Miss Jung and they both laughed.

 

Knowing it was a joke, the students also jokingly reacted as if they were insulted. Miss Hwang said few more words, like how the whole night would flow, before calling the person assigned to be their Prayer Leader.

 

And so the Prom began.

 

The speakers were once again loud, filling the whole venue with music.

 

 **“Who fucking plays Soulja Boy at Proms? Jesus.”** Nayeon hissed when the never getting old song began to play.

 

**“Uh.. Jeongyeon?”**

**“I was being sarcastic, Mina.”**

**“I almost forgot Jeongyeon was DJ-ing but then this song came on and yeah this is just… so Jeongyeon.”** Jihyo said with a light laugh after. Her girlfriend is so extra.

 

All the students, and even the teachers, gathered around the big space in the center, obviously a space for dancing. They shared a lot of laughter as they showed one another their weirdest dance moves. Even a long gown didn’t stop Nayeon to step into another embarrassing moment in her life—she was krumping until the song was over.

 

They were catching their breaths as the song came to its end. Especially Nayeon. The others only got tired because of laughing so hard. And one of those “others” was Tzuyu.

 

Watching Nayeon was always something that could make you laugh your ass off. Nayeon was silly. She didn’t care if she’d look ugly or weird doing something funny as long as she made the others roll on the floor while holding their tummies.

 

Tzuyu sometimes thought how could Nayeon do that, caring fot everyone around her, making sure they’re always smiling, when she herself was going through a lot.

 

It only made Tzuyu admire her more.

 

Tzuyu had feelings for Nayeon. She never spoke about it with anyone but she didn’t deny it when Jihyo asked her either.

 

At first it was just Nayeon’s beauty that made her stare at the shorter one unconsciously. Then they got close. And the subtle crush on Pretty Miss Im blossomed into something more than that when Nayeon showed her bubbly and cheerful personality. She was optimistic, always looking at the brighter side. She always said “everything happens for a reason”. And now Nayeon was being strong, not just for herself but also for her friends not to worry too much.

 

But Tzuyu couldn’t avoid it, that terrifying feeling whenever they separated paths going home, hoping Nayeon wouldn’t get into another fight with her parents she she wouldn’t have more bruises to cover the next day.

 

Tzuyu had once insisted to talk to Nayeon’s parents because she couldn’t take it anymore, how Nayeon would tell her the story behind her swollen arm while spilling a lot of her precious tears. But Nayeon begged her not to, saying it would only make the situation worse and that she didn’t want any of her friends involved.

 

Tzuyu only wanted Nayeon to have happiness that lasted, not the happiness that tended to get threatened by the thought of her parents. She wanted to free her from the heavy feeling that always clogged her chest whenever the bell rang, signifying that it was already dismissal and already time to go home. She just wanted Nayeon to have her freedom like every other one of them had.

 

The fun and upbeat song continued to play for ten more minutes before Jeongyeon granted their request of songs for the slow dance.

 

Howie Day’s Collide.

 

And as if it was scripted, everyone dissipated to find a partner. While there were a lot of straight couples swaying at the moment, there were also gay couples of course, just as happy as the straight ones.

 

Jeongyeon trusted the DJ set to one of her Juniors and went to have a dance with her girlfriend Jihyo. Tzuyu saw Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Sana dancing giggly as three, too. Momo was stuttering not too far from where Tzuyu was standing, asking Mina for a dance. Her open hand laid in front of the penguin.

 

**“M-Mina… c-can I… uh, like, you know, when two people-“**

**“She wants to dance with you. Jesus fucking Christ!”** Tzuyu interrupted, rolling her eyes. She earned a death glare for it.

 

Mina only giggled and placed her hand on Momo’s palm. **“C’mon.”** She said softly, stealing Momo’s attention.

 

Momo nodded and they dived in to the dance floor with many other students.

 

Tzuyu was only looking at them, all of them, and their gentle steps. Until it hit her that someone was missing.

 

Her head whipped around, eyes searching for the girl in the simple cream long gown with the hair only decorated with a pink ribbon–Nayeon.

 

Nayeon’s heel were off her feet when Tzuyu sat beside her in their table. Nayeon had turned her chair so she’s now facing not the table but a space enough for her to move comfortably. The shorter girl’s face contorted as she stroked her leg firmly.

 

 **“Why don’t you join them?”** Tzuyu asked, nodding towards the dance floor.

 

 **“First of all, I don’t dance.”** Nayeon answered and looked at Tzuyu, her face screaming “as if you didn’t know”.

 

Tzuyu chuckled softly. She gazed down at Nayeon’s leg which was kind of reddened.

 

 **“What happened?”** Tzuyu’s eyebrows creased above her worried eyes. Her hand touched Nayeon’s leg impulsively, causing them both to blush.

 

Nayeon immediately moved her leg away along with her eyes from Tzuyu. **“Nothing. I’m just… not used to… wearing heels.”**

Without a word, Tzuyu positioned herself in front of Nayeon, dragging her chair with her. She gently held Nayeon’s leg, gently placed it on her lap and gently gave Nayeon’s leg a massage.

 

Everything Tzuyu did, if it’s to and for Nayeon, she always made sure she did it gently.

 

Nayeon inhaled sharply upon the feeling of Tzuyu’s fingers pressing against her skin. They were warm. Tzuyu had always been warm.

 

They stayed that way, silently, until the next song came on.

 

Certain Things.

 

Tzuyu slowly raised her chin to look at Nayeon only to find Nayeon already staring at her. They held each other’s gaze.

 

 **“Please dance with me.”** Tzuyu pleaded as she put Nayeon’s foot down. This might be the last time this would happen and she couldn’t bear even just the thought of letting this chance pass.

 **“My leg hurts in heels, Tzuyu.”** Nayeon tried to refuse though she knew it was the lamest and unconvincing excuse of the century.

 

 **“You don’t have to wear those stupid heels. Here..”** Tzuyu got up on her feet and struggles for a while in taking her own heels off. She kicked them over to the side. **“Please?”** She offered Nayeon a hand, her eyes full of hope.

 

Nayeon shut her eyes tightly as she inhaled sharply. **“Fine.”** She extended her arm up.

 

Tzuyu caught Nayeon’s hand in hers, a smile of victory plastered across her face.

 

They steadied their clasped hands in the air, just the same level as their shoulders. Nayeon’s slender, long fingers curled around Tzuyu’s nape while Tzuyu’s other hand climbed down to Nayeon’s waist.

 

And they began to sway along the rhythm of the song and James Arthur’s raspy voice.

 

Suddenly, it felt like they’re in their own world. In the world so little yet so free. Far away from Nayeon’s parents and their suffocating rules, away from Nayeon’s boyfriend.

 

As much as Tzuyu wanted to stay in that world that they owned, she knew it would disappear eventually. So she held Nayeon even closer, even tighter. She’s letting Nayeon feel she didn’t want to let go, how willing she was to protect her and stand up for her. Because soon they would have to force themselves to forget that this happened and the way they felt at the moment, that this little world of theirs existed within them.

 

 **“Break up with him.”** Tzuyu said bravely.

 

Nayeon didn’t love her “boyfriend”. Didn’t even feel anything special towards the guy. She was only with him because the guy’s parents were helping Nayeon’s revive their business back to the industry.

 

Nayeon flashed a bitter smile, **“You know what happens whenever I try to tell them I want it over. My parents would kill me.”**

Tzuyu disliked Nayeon’s parents for forcing their daughter into something she didn’t want, something that didn’t even benefit Nayeon. They were selfish people, all about money. They didn’t even care for their own daughter.

 

 **“Then let me talk to them.”** This would probably be the hundredth time Tzuyu had said this even though she knew exactly what Nayeon would say next.

 

 **“My parents would kill you. And I want my friends out of this as much as possible.”** Tzuyu’s ear was already used to it, hearing Nayeon’s reason. And she hated how it was a valid one. **“Especially _you_.”**

The thing that made this even more difficult, not just for Nayeon but also for Tzuyu, was that there’s these unspoken feelings between them. Feelings that they’d been trying to suppress and hold back. But as the time passed by it only grew bigger, taking over their entire heart. And it was so, _so_ , hard to hide something that wanted to be shown.

 

It’s not that they wanted the whole world to know. But to be able to at least admit it to each other in their own voices would fill the void inside them that had been swelling ever since Nayeon got into this situation.

 

Seeing and talking to Nayeon made Tzuyu happy. But when you begin to love someone, you also begin to long for more than just that. Especially if you know that person feels the same way.

 

Being in a one-sided love surely did hurt, Tzuyu thought, but loving each other yet not being able to show it freely was excruciating in so many ways.

 

Tzuyu clenched her jaw tightly, gasping to push those three words that were trying to crawl up her throat.

 

She failed.

 

**“I love you.”**

But she didn’t regret it.

 

 **“Don’t do this to yourself.”** Nayeon said immediately under her shaky breath, **“Don’t do this to me.”** She looked down.

 

 **“Why?”** Tzuyu’s voice was soft.

Even in the moment where Tzuyu was brawling to pick up her broken pieces, she was still so gentle. And Nayeon’s eyes began to well up thinking how much she didn’t deserve Tzuyu’s love.

 

**“Because I’m afraid I’ll say it back.”**

**“Then say it back.”**

Nayeon sobbed, tears now rolling down her warm cheeks. Her lips were trembling yet she still managed to talk. **“This is not the time for _us_ , Tzuyu. It just can’t happen. _We_ can’t be.. right now.” **She felt her heart sank knowing Tzuyu was probably feeling twice as hurt as she was.

 

It broke Tzuyu’s heart into even tinier pieces when she hadn’t even finished putting them back together.

 

**“Nayeon—“**

**“I’m sorry.”**

Nayeon moved away from Tzuyu as if she herself was a disease that Tzuyu should avoid. She picked her heels up and took off without even saying good bye, leaving the sobbing Tzuyu in agony.

 

As Tzuyu continued to sob, she found it hard to maintain her balance. Her head was spinning due to too much crying, too much thoughts, too much heartbreak in one night. And luckily, Jihyo caught her before she collapsed on the floor. The older one tucked her in the comfort of her arms, stroking her back while murmuring words Tzuyu couldn’t hear properly. But there were “it’s okay” “just cry” “I’m right here”.

 

Adoring someone for their looks was only a seed.

 

Tolerating the feeling would be you planting the seed in your own chest and watering it everyday, taking care of it with all your heart.

 

Getting close to the person was the seeds, now growing and turning into lovely flowers.

 

Being attached to the person more than you’re supposed to be was your flowers of feelings growing thorns along their stems.

 

And it’s up to you if you’d cut them off or keep them there. It’s up to you ever since the beginning. Whether you’d plant the seed or not.

 

And here she was now, getting pricked by the thorns of the flowers she herself took care of. Despite bleeding, she didn’t regret any of it.

 

 ** _“Everything happens for a reason.”_** Nayeon’s voice echoed in her mind.

 

She would get Nayeon. Maybe not now. But Nayeon would end up with her and she’d take care of her, give her everything she needed and wanted because Nayeon deserved that. She’d do everything to make sure Nayeon wouldn’t live her entire life miserably and get a firm hold of the happiness that she’d always, always deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> [ and because i am evil and /lazy/, i'll leave to you and your imagination what will happen next. do you want tzuyu to kick nayeon's parents' asses? imagine it. YOU DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR KIND OF ENDING! ]


End file.
